


Pranks

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crying, F/M, Happy Ending, Panic Attack, Pranks, sorry jared, sorry jensen, sweet jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: J2 is known for pranking and they set their sights on (Y/n).





	Pranks

It had started when they all went to the beach one day. Mark Sheppard had warned her that J2 had taken a liking to her and it wasn’t going to end well. She thought that the pranks him and several others had warned her about wouldn’t happen when she started dating Jared. But while she was using the outside shower to get sand and salt off of herself, she just couldn’t get the shampoo to rinse out of her hair. She found out later that Jared would reach over the wall and squeeze shampoo into her hair, making Jensen laugh hysterically.

It escalated from there. She would get others to help her out, because everyone always jumped at the chance to revenge prank Jensen and Jared. Some were just people missing their cues on purpose to trigger another “Eye of the Tiger” moment. Some were hiding random props from the boys. Of course, Jared would try to do things to make (Y/n) laugh while she was filming. Jensen even showed up behind the camera man for a scene between (Y/n) and Misha, wearing a Barack Obama mask to make (Y/n) and Misha both crack up.

But then one day, Jared and Jensen snuck into her trailer while (y/n) was in makeup. They knew it would be awhile before she was done. They set everything up and left her trailer with mischievous grins on their face. They went about their day while (Y/n) headed back to her trailer. Mark stopped her.

“The boys were in your trailer.” He said. It was like she was talking to Crowley, since he was already in his costume. “Just warning you.”

“I’m sure Jared just decided to fart up a storm. Nothing that a full can of Febreze can’t fix.” She laughed. She opened up her trailer and sniffed the air to test it. There wasn’t a smell. That raised some red flags as she made her way around. She didn’t see anything out of the ordinary.

“What did you boys do?” She asked herself. She opened her closet then to grab her phone charger out. She had bought a new one the day before and her phone was almost dead playing solitaire. Something fell out of the closet onto her. She glanced at it and her heart about stopped.

****

A blood curdling scream could be heard throughout the set. People stopped what they were doing and looked. Mark and Misha had been at the breakfast table getting bagels. They looked at each other, worried.

“Was that (Y/n)?” Misha asked. Mark nodded. They left the tent and hurried over to the trailers. Jensen joined them as they made their way. Jared got to her trailer about the same time.

“What was that?” Jensen asked. Jared shrugged and knocked on her trailer door.

“(Y/n), babe, are you okay?” Jared asked. He didn’t hear anything. “Baby?” He looked at Jensen, his eyes full of fear. He opened the door to her trailer. He could hear soft sobs coming from off in the corner. He saw the fake spider they had put in the closet was laying discarded on the floor. He motioned for Jensen to get it while he made his way over to (Y/n). “(Y/n)…” He said softly.

“Why would you do that?” She asked around cries. “Y-you know how I am with s-spiders.” She wiped at her eyes.

“Baby, I’m so sorry. I didn’t think it was this bad.” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “I just thought you would be scared. If I would’ve know it was going to cause this, I wouldn’t have done it.” (Y/n) nodded slowly. Jared looked up at Jensen. He made his way over and wrapped his arms around you.

“We’re both very sorry (Y/n).” Jensen said. “It was my idea to use the spider, not Jared’s. He was just going to eat a big burrito and walk around in here while you were at makeup.”

“C-can we just stow the pranks for awhile?” (Y/n) asked. “I don’t think I can handle it anymore.” Jared and Jensen both nodded. Jensen let go of you so Jared could wrap his long arms around you.

“Of course baby.” He whispered softly. “Anything for you.” He placed a kiss on your temple and held you until you calmed down.

From then on, J2 didn’t prank you anymore, outside of maybe switching your costume with Misha’s or something small like that. But, soon, they asked you to join their pranking team and the whole set was soon terrified of what you three had planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!!


End file.
